ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: Lightning Speed
is the 9th episode of the series, Ultraman. This episode aired on September 11th, 1966. Synopsis When a uranium-eating monster disrupts efforts to rebuild a village after a tropical storm, the Science Patrol intervenes. Plot One night, a Typhoon named "Typhoon #13" strikes the Izu Peninsula, causing mass destruction. One of the locations the storm hits is the Takahara Youth Group Campgrounds, which disturbs the Boys in attendance. The next day the storm has passed, but the damage was done. At the Campgrounds, supplies and food are dangerously low due to the bridge being destroyed by the storm, and thus the Youth Group's Counselors, Toshio and Takeshi, head out to get some food for the other boys. Meanwhile in nearby Unari Town, the denizens of the town are busy cleaning up from the Storm's damage when all of a suddenly, a Giant Monster named "Gabora" appears and attacks the Town, causing even more destruction! The Science Patrol is alerted of Gabora's attack, and that the Monster has fed on the Uranium deposits in the nearby Mines. Once Gabora destroys Unari Town and heading off to continue feeding, the Science Patrol deploys immediately for the Monster's next target: Abe Town. The Science Patrol and the Defense Force set up a wall of Flamethrowers to prevent Gabora from advancing any further. Upon sighting and confronting the Monster, the Defense Force's Flamethrowers manages to successfully drive the Monster away, who changes course and heads further away. Initially the Science Patrol is glad their their plan worked, but now Gabora's new path is endangering the Takahara Youth Group! Now planning to stop the Monster from endangering the boys, the Science Patrol's next plan is to hang a canister of Uranium from a Helicopter to draw Gabora away and lead it into the Mountains where it's radioactive presence would not harm anyone. With Hayata piloting the Helicopter (with Fuji and Hoshino tagging along,) the plan works as Gabora, tempted by the Uranium in tow, follows closely behind Hayata, eager to feed on the Uranium. Suddenly while leading Gabora away, Hayata notices Toshio and Takeshi (who are still on their way to retrieve food) in the area nearby. Because the boys are in danger of being killed by Gabora's radioactivity, Hayata sends Fuji and Hoshino to lead the boys to safety while he continues to lead Gabora away by himself. With Toshio and Takeshi left in the care of Fuji, Hayata deploys the Uranium, but his chain gets caught and the Uranium doesn't drop! Gabora, now ravenously hungry for the Uranium, becomes hostile and smacks Hayata Helicopter down, causing him to crash! Luckily, Hayata manages to survive the crash, and with no other option, he transforms into Ultraman to battle the Monster! Ultraman manages to ride Gabora for most of the fight, but in the end, after tearing off two of Gabora's head plates, Ultraman battered the Monster with punches until he threw Gabora to the grounds by his neck, killing Gabora. With Gabora dead and Toshio and Takeshi rescued, the Science Patrol helps them get the food they were looking for and they help them deliver it to the Youth Group. Cast * Kōji Ishizaka as the Narrator * Susumu Kurobe as Shin Hayata * Akiji Kobayashi as Captain Toshio Muramatsu * Sandayū Dokumamushi as Daisuke Arashi * Masanari Nihei as Mitsuhiro Ide * Hiroko Sakurai as Akiko Fuji * Akihide Tsuzawa as Isamu Hoshino Special Guests * Tetsuo Yamamura as Toshio * Hideaki Satō as Takeshi * Kazuo Imai as the Youth Group Leader * Tadao Ikeda as Civil Engineering Work Foreman * Kiyohiko Ichihara as Civil Engineering Work Site Worker Suit Actors * Bin "Satoshi" Furuya as Ultraman * Haruo Nakajima as Gabora Notes *Intially, Pagos from Ultra Q was set to be the Monster of the episode. However because a new monster was demanded, Gabora was created instead. Many reminants of Pagos's traits are recycled into Gabora, such as the monster being radioactive, its huger for Uranium, and that the suit used to make Gabora was also used to make Pagos (Toho's Monster, Baragon.) *In the original script, Gabora was to have been killed after being buried alive in an avalanche created by Fuji. For unknown reasons, this was changed. Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Hulu *Watch on Shout Factory TV References Category:Ultraman Episodes Category:Episodes